Lorraine Lambert
Lorraine is a protagonist of Insidious. History Insidious Lorraine first appears when the family moves out of their house due to it being presumably haunted. She helps Renai unpack boxes in the kitchen. When Renai insists that Lorraine doesn't have to help, she asserts that she is perfectly capable of putting a few things away because she did it for Josh his whole life. Renai then admits that she feels terrible, causing Lorraine to think it should be Renai who relaxes. Just then, Lorraine looks at a family picture in awe. She is surprised because Josh apparently doesn't like having pictures of him taken. However, Renai's disbelief is more about the fact that they have already moved into a new house, even though they hadn't even finished unpacking in the first house. Renai also says that Lorraine probably thinks she is crazy. Lorraine fully admits that nobody understands what is happening, but encourages that Renai does whatever it takes to feel better and says she doesn't have to be sorry about anything. Renai simply says, "Thanks". Afterwards, Lorraine is apparently not in the house as she is not around to witness the Dancing Boy with Renai. Lorraine's second appearance in the movie is when Josh gets home from work a few hours later. Just before the priest leaves, he thanks her for serving tea for him. The three of them sit down at the table and Renai explains that they are still being haunted by apparitions. To prove it, she tells them about her encounter with the Dancing Boy. When Josh criticizes her choice of hiring a priest to banish it, she defensively states that she didn't know what else to do. Lorraine defends Renai as well, insisting that she is not just imagining things. She even says that she, too, has witnessed it. She proceeds to tell a story about a dream she had about the house in the previous night. She was frightened as she went into Josh and Renai's bedroom, only to find them both asleep. Additionally, she was fully aware that it was all just a dream, as in a lucid dream, but she could feel the presence of someone that was very much awake. So, she had investigated Dalton's room and found a rather ominous figure standing in the corner. She asked who it was and the answer was, "a visitor", although we do not get to hear it speak. She asked it what it wanted and it said, "Dalton", causing Lorraine to remember his unnerving voice for a long time. At that moment, Lorraine hears a cracking noise and looks behind Josh to see none other than the same figure she saw in the dream, who gives the audience a jumpscare. Lorraine jumps out of her chair and backs away, screaming. It becomes evident that Lipstick-Face Demon only appeared to Lorraine. Loud crashing noises begin to emit from Dalton's room, prompting all three to rush towards his door. It was locked. By the time Josh forcefully bashes the door open, the entire room was horrendously vandalized. Dalton had been knocked off the hospital bed, and the one responsible for this incident was nowhere to be found. Thankfully, though, Dalton was alright. Lorraine happened to know someone who has experience in these sort of events, and states that all they have to do is be willing to ask. This cues the debut of ghostbuster wannabes Specs and Tucker in the very next scene, while Lorraine takes Foster and Cali to her house so they'll be safe. Come tomorrow night, Elise has Lorraine return. Elise had decided Josh must remember his gift, so she tells Lorraine to remind him. Lorraine does so, and also shows them some old pictures. In each of them, a creepy old woman in a black wedding outfit was present. In each photo, she got closer and closer to Josh until she was close enough to lay her hand on his shoulder. This is why Josh has no memory of any of this: Lorraine had summoned Elise to hypnotize Josh into forgetting. It was the only way to stop the Black Bride from taking over his body. And so, they hid the photos from him and stopped taking his picture so it couldn't happen again. But now, Josh has to remember this. Dalton was still trapped in the Further, and saving him was Josh's responsibility. Josh takes a seat on the recliner, and Elise tells him to simply relax. She pulls out a metronome and tells him to listen only to it. Rather spontaneously, this entire process is a success. When Josh stands up and says it's all useless, he turns around only to see himself still sitting in the recliner. The world around him was very dimly lit, and everyone but Elise was gone. She confirms his successful separation from his body, then disappears. Back in the real world, Lorraine sits with Renai on the couch as they wait for Josh to finish. After Josh frees Dalton and runs away from the Lipstick-Face Demon, the house begins to rumble. Elise is pleased to announce that Josh did it, and Lorraine demands for her to wake him up. Unfortunately, Elise cannot do that. As Josh approaches his house in the Further, the house's power goes out and it becomes an outright earthquake. Elise tells Steven (Specs) and Lorraine to go check on Dalton, and they do very reluctantly. Thousands of ghosts suddenly burst from the closet and, somehow, Specs and Lorraine stop them from advancing by shutting the door. Eventually, Dalton makes it back to his body and Josh presumably does, too. All the entities vanish and the house stops shaking. When Dalton wakes up, Lorraine carries him to the living room and hands him to Renai. While Elise and Josh are in the living room, Renai and Lorraine sit at the table in the kitchen with Dalton while he eats. Renai hears yelling noises from the living room all of a sudden and goes to investigate while Lorraine stays in the kitchen. This is her last appearance. Insidious: Chapter 2 Lorraine appears in the first scene, which is a flashback to 1986. Lorraine answers the door when Elise knocks, and she lets her in. The audience then gets to see Carl for the first time, who Elise finds humor in startling. Lorraine waits patiently while they discuss matters. Carl tells Lorraine to retrieve some photos, to which she obliges. The same photos from the first film are given to Elise, although there are a few noticeable continuity errors as well as different actors. Carl clarifies that Josh was too apprehensive to admit anything during interviews, then Carl whisper-yells that he, too, is fearful albeit Lorraine easily hearing him. Elise is very alarmed, but manages to keep an enthusiastic expression when she asks Lorraine for permission to meet Josh. Lorraine lets them interview him. When Elise catches a glimpse of what is stalking Josh, she immediately tells Lorraine that it is a danger to Josh. The three adults come to an agreement that Josh should forget all about his ability to travel, but then Josh suddenly stands up. Turning his head but keeping his eyes closed, he says, "I'll show you", then walks over to where the stairs are and points at the door to a storage room. The door opens by itself, and everyone decides to get Josh away from the disturbing sight. Lorraine trusts Elise to do whatever it takes to protect Josh from the influence of the apparitions. After the title card and beginning credits, it cuts back to the present where Renai is speaking with a forensic scientist. As she tells him her story, it cuts to an extended version of the final scene from the previous movie. Lorraine and Dalton walk in just in time to see Elise dead, prompting Josh to put Lorraine in charge of not only Dalton's safety, but also calling 911. After this, Renai heads to Lorraine's house with Josh and Dalton. They were all staying there while the police worked on their own house. One night, Lorraine finds herself unable to sleep so she goes into Dalton and Foster's room to see if they're asleep. At first, Dalton appears to be asleep. However, he then acknowledges Lorraine so she listens. He says there is someone behind her. She turns on the light but sees no one, and gets the same results when she looks in the hallway. Then she hears some sort of music downstairs, and investigates. She is startled by the baby walker in the piano room, and quickly turns off the obnoxiously loud toy. Lorraine backs out of the room when suddenly, someone in a white dress passes through the hallway. Lorraine searches the house for a bit, turning on lights as she goes, then walks into the bathroom and takes medication. Once again, the mysterious woman in white appears out of nowhere, this time in the reflection of the mirror. Lorraine turns around, but the door shuts on its own. She reopens it to find Josh. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes